1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling module comprising an endoergic chamber designed to transfer thermal energy to a coolant, and a radiative chamber connected to the endoergic chamber so as to absorb the thermal energy from the coolant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cooling module often includes radiation fins. The cooling module of the type usually includes a thermal conductive plate contacting a heat generating object such as a large-scale integrated circuit (LSI) chip, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-32263. The radiation fins are fixed to the thermal conductive plate. The thermal energy of the LSI chip is transferred to the coolant through the thermal conductive plate. The coolant flows within the radiation fins. The thermal energy of the LSI chip is in this manner transferred to the radiation fins. The thermal energy of the coolant is then radiated into the air through the radiation fins.
The aforementioned publication discloses the radiation fins standing from the thermal conductive plate in the cooling device. Unless the radiation fins are formed sufficiently higher, a efficient radiation of heat cannot be achieved. A larger space is required above the LSI chip, for example. In addition, a flow passage of the coolant must be formed within the individual one of the radiation fins in the cooling module of the type. The production of the cooling module gets complicated. This leads to an increased production cost.